dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiedla
Fiedla'''D.Gray-man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 176 (フィードラ , Fiidora ''Official Viz romanization VIZ: Fiidora) is the 6th disciple of the Noah Family. He represents the "Corrosion" (蝕 , ''shoku) of Noah. The original human name of the current incarnation is unknown. Appearance Like all Noah, in his Noah form Fiedla has dark skin and stigmata lining his forehead. He has light blue hair,D.Gray-man Official Fanbook CharaGray the top layer cut in a bowl fashion while some on the back has been left long and drawn back into a ponytail that is held in place by several hair bands. He has a distinguishing pair of light blue triangular earrings. His human form has paler skin than his Noah's, but his hair is much darker. His Noah outfit during the Artificial Exorcists Arc is a sleeveless white shirt and white trousers. he wears three black headbands on his left forearm two on his right arm and one on his right forearm. In his civilian outfit, he wears a set of tramp or gypsy-like clothing. D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 219, Pages 15-16 Personality Fiedla is noted by Howard Link to be a very carefree individual, asking his opponent to release him so he can go and eat in battle. He appears to be a rather passive person preferring to follow the indications and requests of his fellow Noah rather than making decisions on his own. However he was shown to get angry when the earl is in danger, seeming very protective of him. Personal Statistics Previous Incarnations Original Fiedla Following the defeat of the Millennium Earl against the heart wielder, Fiedla and the eleven other Noah took refuge in the Noah's Ark to escape the great flood. Fiedla begot at least one child with their fellow Noah, thus becoming one of the ancestors of Mankind.From then on, their memory awakened in several humans throughout history. Previous Fiedla Like the rest of the Noahs (except for Road, and the Earl), his previous incarnation was also killed by the 14th. History Nothing is known about his past except that at some point of his life he awakened as a Noah and followed the Earl of Millennium. Plot The Rewinding town Arc Fiedla is presumably present among the shadowed silhouettes at the family meal.Chapter 18 Artificial Exorcists arc He is first seen greeting Wisely with the rest of the Noah Family, at his awakening of his Noah. He later confronts Bookman, Lavi, and Chaozii in battle.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187 During this battle, Fiedla infects Chaozii with his parasites and abducts Lavi and Bookman.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 200 Seed of Destruction arc Once the battle at the North American Black Order Headquarters ends, Sheril Kamelot meets with Fiedla. He explains to Bookman that they do not agree with the Millennium Earl's decision to bring the 14th to safety and he wishes to search the Bookman logs for information on him. In exchange, Lavi, who has also been infected by Fiedla's parasites, will be spared. Fiedla stays sitting next to Lavi during the meeting as Sheril is talking.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 202 Searching for A.W. arc Fiedla is seen beside the Millennium Earl's cart and, while Wisely and Tyki Mikk were arguing about the whereabouts of the Millennium Earl, Fiedla had informed them that Jasdevi, Sheril and Maashiima had captured Apocryphos.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 219, Pages 15-16 Soon afterwards, he interrupts the conversation between Howard Link and Nea (in control of Allen's body) and attacks the former, demanding him to release the Earl from the binding spell. Link responds that after the attack the spell was cancelled anyway to what Fiedla smiles.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 223, Pages 16-21 Afterwards, the Earl and Wisely depart, leaving only Tyki and Fiedla in the area. As Tyki faces Nea, Fiedla still fights Link. Fiedla first dodges the "feathers" unleashed upon him but Link manages to place his talismans on his arms and tongue and to kick Fiedla before using a special binding technique on him. Fiedla is shocked and suddenly demands a time out. He asks why Link is doing that, complaining that it hurts. Link replies that it's natural as Fiedla was the one who attacked. The Noah explains casually that he only wanted him to release the earl and that he doesn't intend to attack him more. He pleads the inspector to release him, as this is lunch time soon.Chapter 225, page 10-12 Next to them, Nea is seeming to try to activate the Innocence in his arm. Fiedla comments with surprise that this is really reckless.Chapter 225, page 18 Later, after the explosion created by Tiedoll to transport Allen and Johnny elsewhere, the technique restraining him is deactivated and Fiedla falls on the ground. He notes that Link's presence vanished. Chapter 226 Abilities '''Enhanced agility. '''Fiedla is able to dodge Howard Link's magic scrolls for a brief amount of time by contorting. '''High resistance: Fiedla seems to have a very resistant body as he received a direct kick of Howard Link (that can smash a level 3 Akuma into a wall) and didn't suffer any apparent damage. He also underwent electric shocks without being fazed too much. Natural abilities as a Noah: Fiedla has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. These are the natural abilities of the Noah. '''Parasitic Tongue: '''Fiedla's tongue is covered in eyeball-like parasites that he can inject into multiple hosts at will. These parasites can be both volatile and benign, Sheril threatening bodily injury to Lavi using these parasites and Chaozii Han having one in his body that had previously been causing him pain currently going unnoticed. The parasites, in their benign form, can also be used for observational purposes, with Chaozii's body currently being used to spy on the Black Order while the Noah keep an eye out for Apocryphos. The eyes seems to be able to talk . It is unknown if they express themselves or only transmit the words of others. In the fight against Link, Fiedla could advance the ability further, forming a massive mouth on his stomach which he can fire powerful dark matter blasts from. Major Battles * Fiedla VS Lavi, Bookman and Chaozii * Fiedla VS Howard Link Trivia *Fiedla's hobby is drawing in his sketchbooks. *He likes paper, coloured pencils, and beautiful colours. *He dislikes losing his sketchbook. *Fiedla's necessities are his sketchbook, pencils, and naps. *Fiedla has a mostly untranslatable verbal tic: he replaces various bits of his speech with “buu,” which is a kind of tongue-sticky-outy sound like “bleh.” References Navigation Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Egyptian Characters